Power Bomb
(known as '''Super Bombs' in early print) are one of Samus' most powerful weapons. They must be deployed via Morph Ball mode; a few seconds after being deployed, they detonate, destroying most enemies within a surprisingly large radius. In Metroid Fusion, the blast also appears to cause a vacuum that can draw ordinary X Parasites (including ones that came from enemies killed by the blast itself) to the center of the blast. They are also capable of destroying Metroids in Super Metroid and the ''Prime'' Series. In the Metroid series In Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid, Power Bombs are gained from Power Bomb Expansions. In Metroid Fusion, the Galactic Federation sends Samus the Power Bombs via Data Room. Also, the SA-X used one to escape the Quarantine Bay, releasing all the X within the capsules, and thus, causing more events to occur. In Metroid: Samus Returns, Power Bombs are gained after defeating Diggernaut. In Zero Mission, Super Metroid, and Samus Returns, the Power Bombs are capable of opening Yellow Doors. Additionally both Zero Mission and Super Metroid also allows them of breaking certain glass tubes. In Fusion, they can destroy orange Bio-Barriers. In all four games, they are also capable of destroying Power Bomb Blocks. In both Fusion and Zero Mission, Power Bombs are capable of revealing hidden passages and special blocks during the bomb's duration. In Super Metroid and Samus Returns, this function is carried over to the X-Ray Scope and Scan Pulse, respectively. In Super Metroid, Samus can perform the Crystal Flash, a technique that allows her to absorb the destructive force of the Power Bomb and convert it into energy to heal herself. She is only able to do this at critically low health levels, and it consumes a lot of her ammunition in the conversion process. She can also create Special Charge Beam Attacks using 1 Power Bomb and the Charge Beam. In Metroid: Samus Returns, by placing a Power Bomb while the Spider Ball is active Samus can launch in the opposite direction until she hits a wall, this technique dubbed Spider Sparking can be used to get past red spikes that are otherwise impassible. The Power Bomb in Metroid: Other M is arguably its most powerful appearance, capable of destroying many enemies at once, including some minibosses. It plays a role in the training sequence at the beginning of the game when the Head Quarantine Officer instructs Samus to use her Power Bombs. In this game, it serves as a charged Bomb, and can be released when the 1 button is held for a set period of time. Due to its chargeable nature, it can be enhanced using the Accel Charge. Because it has unlimited ammo, it has a lengthy cooldown applied. In order to protect his platoon from the bombs' extremely lethal nature, Adam instructs Samus to not activate them while the crew is on board. The Power Bombs are finally applied extremely late within the game — during the battle with the Queen Metroid as Samus enters her body and is continuously being drained of energy, Samus activates them on her own as her very life depends on it. Power Bombs are the only things that can "awaken" a Desbrachian, causing it to open its cocoon and attack Samus. In the Prime series ] ]] In ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Power Bombs are arguably the strongest weapon in the game. They are able to destroy Yellow Hatches. It is also one of the three upgrades in Metroid Prime Pinball, where it significantly harms all enemies on one screen. Power Bombs are not present in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Another powerful, but less effective Morph Ball upgrade, the Hyper Ball, is acquired after defeating Mogenar on Bryyo. ''Metroid Prime'' In Metroid Prime Samus had to fight the Cloaked Drone and get through a maze of electric barriers in the Phazon Mines to acquire Power Bombs; alternatively, Samus could obtain a Power Bomb Expansion in Phendrana Drifts before this by Sequence Breaking. Power Bombs can destroy objects made of Bendezium. If Samus dies while in Morph Ball form, what appears to be a Power Bomb detonates just before the game ends. This does not happen in Echoes or Corruption. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes the Power Bomb Guardian in Dark Torvus must be defeated to acquire the Power Bombs. Samus can reach this guardian after she acquires the Spider Ball by defeating the Spider Guardian. Power Bombs can destroy objects made of Denzium. Oddly enough, the Power Bomb Generator is listed as one of the abilities Samus loses at the beginning of the game, though they were not usable nor listed in the Inventory at that point, and are only usable after she regains them. This trait is shared with the Grapple Beam. with a Power Bomb in the Ing Hive, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' The model for the Trocra was originally intended to be a Power Bomb in Metroid Prime Hunters, as evidenced by the model's file name "PowerBomb_Model", but it was used in-game. It was found scattered around the room in the Oubliette, where the first battle between Gorea and Samus takes place. ;Metroid Fusion manual :"This is the bomb in its most powerful form. Its explosion encompasses the entire screen, damaging a limited number of enemies. While in Morph Ball mode, hold the R Button then press the B Button." ;Fusion website :"The explosive power of Samus's advanced Bombs damages all enemies and disintegrates all susceptible obstacles in the room. The Power Bomb blast can also destroy some structures that are invulnerable to normal Bomb blasts." ;Samus and Joey'' volume 3''' :"The strongest of bombs has incredible destructive power!" ;Metroid: Zero Mission manual :"This is the most powerful form of Bomb. Power Bomb explosions are massive, encompassing and damaging everything in view. Samus has a limited supply of these Bombs. To use them, hold the R Button while in Morph Ball form and press the B Button." ;Zero Mission Samus Screen data :"Set with R+B in Morph Ball form. Opens yellow hatches." ;Official Metroid: Other M Web site :"Restricted for use in only the most extreme situations, this apocalyptic device can cause untold damage to both life forms and structures caught in its wake." ;Metroid: Other M On-Screen Tutorial :POWER BOMB :Press A to change into Morph Ball mode, then press and hold 1 and release when fully charged. ;Metroid: Other M on-screen notification (post-credits) :You can now use Power Bombs. ;Metroid: Other M manual :"Press and hold 1 until the Charge Gauge is full and release to set a powerful Power Bomb." ;Metroid: Other M Samus Screen data :"Effect: Damages the surrounding area. Controls: In Morph Ball mode, press and hold 1 and release when fully charged." * Echoes adds the latter two sentences to the entry. ;Samus Returns Samus Screen :"Power Bombs create massive explosions that emit an enormous amount of heat. They can be used to open Yellow Doors. In Morph Ball form, hold R and then press Y to set one." }} ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS In the 3DS version of the fourth [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros.]] game, special Powers are available to characters for use in Smash Run to enable such effects as healing damage. One of these Powers is a Power Bomb. When used, a Power Bomb (taking its appearance from Super Metroid) is dropped, and explodes after a second, creating an explosion similar to the Smart Bomb from Star Fox, which is also an item in the game. Various upgrades to the power cause it to have more uses, but also take up more space in each character's Weight Limits. When dropped, the Power Bomb has the same sound effect as when Samus uses her normal Bomb in that game (which is the same sound she makes when hurt in Super Metroid), but as it explodes it makes the same sound as a Smart Bomb's explosion. :"Drop a bomb that deals damage to enemies in the blast radius." In other games *The Power Bomb appears in Dead or Alive Dimensions along with Samus, who lays one to kill Ridley at the end of every match on the Geothermal Power Plant. Trivia *In Metroid Prime, when Samus dies in Morph Ball mode, a Power Bomb will activate before initiating the Game Over screen. *The Power Bomb is proven to be an extremely lethal weapon as the Rhedogian, a boss enemy from Other M, is instantly vaporized if hit by a Power Bomb. *Despite being very powerful in Other M, in most other games the Power Bombs cannot deliver lethal damage to bosses and extremely resilient enemies. In the 2D games they cannot damage most bosses at all. However, in Other M, the Power Bombs destroy all enemies, including some bosses. *The explosive reaction the Power Bombs displayed in Other M looks similar to a nuclear explosion released by a thermonuclear weapon. However, the Power Bomb's explosions are smaller in scale and radius. *In both Zero Mission and Other M, the Power Bombs are acquired extremely late in the game, near the endpoint. This makes them among the most unnecessary power-ups in Metroid games, such as Ship Missiles and the Flamethrower. However, they are put to much better use in other Metroid games. *While a Power Bomb is exploding anywhere in the room in Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid Fusion, the Power Grip ability is unusable; if Samus tries to use it, she will fall off the gripped ledge. **Similarly, it is impossible to pause either of the GBA games while a Power Bomb is present in the room. *In Samus and Joey, chapter 4, volume 1, Samus fires a Power Bomb from her Arm Cannon into the center of Mount Pagos, to awaken the volcano and have it eliminate the Megaroid swarms. *In most cases, Samus is immune to the destructive power of her explosives when used at point-blank, however, when the SA-X lays a Power Bomb to destroy a wall, Samus will take damage from the blast. This is most likely to due to the fact that her basic Fusion Suits' shielding isn't enough to protect her from Power Bomb explosions. *Using a Power Bomb will sometimes slow down the game's frame rate. External links *http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/r3ij/ability/index10.html - Official Japanese website for New Play Control! Metroid Prime. Gallery File:Metroid - Zero Mission Pwr Bomb.png|Samus uses a Power Bomb in Zero Mission. Pbomb expansion prime Central Dynamo.jpg|The Power Bomb item in Central Dynamo, Metroid Prime. Metroid quarantine a power bomb.jpg|Explosion in Prime. Power Bomb S%26J.png|''Samus and Joey'' OtherMHUDPowerBomb.png|Power Bomb icon shown in Other M when examining a destructible object. Metroid - Fusion Pwr Bomb.png|Samus uses a Power Bomb in Metroid Fusion. es:Bomba de Poder ru:Супер Бомба Category:Bombs Category:Morph Ball Category:Chozo technology Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Phazon Mines Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Brinstar Category:Sector 5 Category:Recurring Items Category:Beginning Items Category:Generators Category:Final Items